Ichigo & Orihime's 1st New Years Together
by Kohaku Rinn
Summary: This is Ichigo and Orihime New Years Together, but they already have a kid on the way?


Ichigo and Orihime's first New Years together  
>I do not own Bleach, all the credit goes to Kubo Taito, who is the writer of Bleach and many other anime and mangas.<p>

To the reads: Sorry this is so late! I'm very sorry! *bows to all that reads this*

It was one day before January the 1st 2012. It was the year of the dragon. Ichigo and Orihime's first year together. Ichigo walked up behind Orihime and wrapped his arms around her waist and licks her neck lightly "My princess, I love you." He said in a sexy voice. She put her hands on his arms and purred "I love you too, and oh gah that sexy voice of yours is super sexy" She said to him as he kissed her neck. She purred in his ear "Oh my princess that purr of yours just turns me on every time I hear it. I just want to take you up to the bedroom and… " And just that the door bell rang "Aww that rounded the moment." Ichigo said a sad voice "After the party then I'm all yours." Orihime said and kissed Ichigo and went to the door and opened it.

When Orihime opened the door their stud Rukia, Tatsuki, Rangiku. "Hello Orihime and Ichigo happy new years, I brought sake with me!" Rangiku sang as she walked through the door. "OUT THAT DOOR NOW RANGIKU!" Ichigo yelled at her "This is not your house Ichigo." "Rangiku this is Ichigo house, we are living together." Orihime told Rangiku. This was news to her "When did this happen!" She ask looking at the both of them, Ichigo wrapped his arm around Orihime's waist "A month ago Rangiku" He said holding Orihime. "We are going to get married on the 12th of January." Orihime said smiling as she laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder. Tatsuki walked up to Ichigo "If you do anything to hurt her, I will KILL you!" "I'm not going to hurt my princess." Ichigo said to Tatsuki "Good" she said smile. "Who else is coming to the party?" Rukia ask. "Mmm lets see… Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Kuchiki-san, Yoruichi-san, Renji , Yuzu, Karin, Soifon,Toshiro, Kira, Unohana, Isane, and Momo…" Orihime said counting on her fingers "Is that everyone babe?" Ichigo ask "I think it is." She said looking at him. "Orihime you invited Toshiro?" Rangiku ask as she crossed her arms over her busty chest "Yes Rangiku I did." "You meanie" Rangiku said pouting. The door bell rang again and Rukia opened the door. Chad, Uryu, Byakuya, and Renji stud at the door. "Nii-sama good afternoon." Rukia said as she let them in and she bowed to her brother. Ichigo covered his mouth so he would not burst out laughing at Rukia. "Go ahead and laugh Ichigo" Byakuya said looking right at him and he stopped laughing "I did not mean to laugh Byakuya." Ichigo said to him. "You are in for it now Ichigo!" Renji said "SHUT THE HELL UP RENJI!" Ichigo said. "Hun calm down please, your scaring the baby." Orihime said and when Ichigo heared the words _'scaring the baby'_ he turned to Orihime "I'm going to be a daddy?" He ask and she nodded "I was going to wait till our wedding night." "I'm so sorry I messed up this party for you my princess." He said and kissed her and she kissed him back. The room was quit until Rangiku piped up with "Who wants sake?" Ichigo looked at Rangiku and grabbed the bottle away from her "That is not the only one!" :p Rangiku said pulling one from between her boobs. Just then Toshiro, Yoruichi, Yuzu, Karin, Soifon, Kira, Unohana, Isane, and Momo came through the door. Unohana went straight over to Orihime "How is the baby doing? Hope you having too much stress." "I'm fine Captain Unohana, and so is the baby." Orihime said smiling. "What! She knew about before I did!" Ichigo said "Ichigo please calm down, it's not good for there to be any stress on Orihime right now" Isane told him. "But… everyone knew about it…" Ichigo fell to his knees and Orihime ran to him "Prince I wanted to tell you after we got married, and I promise I did not tell anyone. Captain Unohana just healed me last time we got into a fight and she knew I was pregnant." "She is not due until the May the 2nd." Unohana said to him. Orihime was still holding onto Ichigo. "Princess, I love you so much!" Ichigo said to her "I love you too my Prince." She said smiling.

While all the excitement was going on, Toshiro finally got Rangiku to go back to the soul society, it was a lot safer for all of them if she was there any ways. "Thanks Toshiro for getting Rangiku away from here." "Its Captain Hitsugaya! But you're welcome, she was skipping out on paper work anyways." He said. "Lets play the baby name game" Orihime said "All the guys excepted Ichigo can't play." "What I have to play?" Ichigo ask "You're going to be a father, so of course you have 'daddy'" Toshiro said "YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET DONE HERE!" Ichigo yelled at Toshiro. "Hun your doing it again." "I can't help it, Toshiro made me mad." Ichigo said to Orihime as they started the game. "Hey Ichigo do you have cable?" Renji ask "Yeah why, do you ask Renji" "I want to watch human football." He said "That unrulely game." Byakuya said "Oh come on Byakuya just watch it." Toshiro said "Fine I will." Byakuya said and Renji turned in the TV and put it on football. 'I would either watching football while the girl pick out a name for the baby.' Ichigo thought. "THE DRAGON'S JUST GOT A TOUCH DOWN!" Renji yelled "Ryuu" Ichigo said and Orihime looked at him funny "Ryuu?" "Yeah if it's a boy lets name him Ryuu." Ichigo said "You baka that means dragon spirit" Karin said "So what is wrong with that?" "I like it." Orihime said smiling. Byakuya looked at them "How is it a game? There is no cards no nothing?" Rukia healed up a piece of paper with names on it and they have been marked out. "Right here it is nii-sama." She said "That, it just names on it." Byakuya said "The baby name game." Orihime said "I read about in a book I wanted to give it a try." She said smiling. "The ball is going to drop." Toshiro said and all of them gathered around the TV. The counted down till the ball dropped 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Orihime said simling "And now it is the year of the dragon, so Ichigo you picked out a great name for if it's a boy." She said and hugged Ichigo and he hugged her back. They had their party and had a lot of fun.

HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL!

HAPPY YEAR OF THE DRAGON!


End file.
